


Doll

by LittleKnownArtist



Series: Modern Domestic [5]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Mental Health Issues, Miscarriage, Unhappy Ending, kagomes mind is a little broken, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKnownArtist/pseuds/LittleKnownArtist
Summary: They're both suffering, Inuyasha and Kagome. They're both grieving, but they can't communicate well enough to lean on each other for support.





	Doll

(No happy ending in this fic)

Inuyasha’s ears flicked when his wife left the bed for the bathroom. He turned his head the other way and went back to sleep, his last glimpse of the clock showing 12:34 am. He was awoken again when his wife returned to bed, but something was off in the way she got under the covers. His eyes opened to the glow of the digital clock again, showing 1:12 am now. Disturbed by this, he lolled his head to the other side, seeing his wife sitting in bed, staring down into her arms, where she held that damnable piece of plastic and cloth again. 

“Goddammit. I told you not to bring that thing to bed!” He rose onto his elbows with a snarl and Kagome jerked away from him, clutching the toy to her chest. He glared and stuck out a hand yo snatch it away from her, but she scurried out of the bed looking down at her husband with eyes of…fear and anger. As a mother would have if someone threatened to take her child from her. Inuyasha’s brows lifted, surprised to see her face like this, afraid of him - afraid of what he might do. He froze in place, hand still outstretched. She held the toy to her chest more securely and squared her shoulders.

“I can bring her to bed if I want. It’s not hurting anything.”  
Inuyasha sat on his knees in the bed, nearly eye level to her now. 

“Put the doll down.”

“No!” Kagome said, violently shaking those shimmering black waves as she gave her words of defiance. Those locks of hers always felt good slipping through his fingers at the end of a long day, with the taste of green tea on his tongue and the warm, beautiful scent of his wife tickling his nostrils. Lately, he hadn’t had time to relax and notice the soft details of her that he enjoyed so much. Right now, the only thing he saw was that doll, and the squeak of her voice. 

He rose quickly and grabbed her wrist, twisting the tiny doll from her grasp. He ignored her shrieks of protest and held the doll away from her. 

“Kagome!” His voice came out deep and commanding. He dropped the doll onto the carpet.

“Izayoi!” Kagome cried. Inuyasha released her wrist to grab both shoulders, rocking her back and forth, head blocking her view of the doll so that he could show her the genuine worry in his own eyes. His wife was taking this way too far.

“That is not our child, Kagome. It’s just a doll. It’s a doll. You need to get over it.”

Inuyasha didn’t know why the fist slammed down on the center of his chest startled him, but he released his wife to allow her a step back. He grit his teeth with the tears that glittered around her eyes.

“Get over it? How the hell am I supposed to get over it?”  
He felt his nose start to burn with tears of his own, but he blinked them back.

“Just forget about it for right now, like I’m trying to do. I know I’d be a lot better off if you just left that doll alone.” Inuyasha hated that doll. He hated every bit of it’s bald head and tiny pink dress. He hated how the instant Kagome discovered the sex of the baby she went out and bought dolls and a pink mobile and demanded he paint Sota’s old crib yellow and pink. He hated that the doll was the same size a baby in the 18th week would be. He hated how Kagome had been so drawn to the doll after what happened, and hated how she carried it around absolutely everywhere with her. He hated how whenever he told her to knock it off, he turned into the bad guy. He hated how easily he caved into letting her baby the thing, but he absolutely refused to let it in their bed. That was just too much for him.

“Forget about it? Inuyasha you act like it didn’t happen. You treat me like it’s all in my head, like I was never pregnant in the first place. Well, guess what? It’s real, it happened, and you just ‘forgetting about it’ isn’t going to make it go away.” She shut her eyes hard against the tears sliding down her cheeks.

“I…I-I’m not treating you like - Kagome I was - I-I fathered…it was my child too, so you can’t act like I don’t understand what you’re going - this isn’t helping. With the doll, that’s not -”

“You weren’t even there for me! How can you possibly understand?! You didn’t see her. You didn’t hold her little body in your hand,” she held her hand out, the size of the baby doll, “and watch her struggle to breathe. She was trying and she, sh-sh-she couldn’t breathe. You didn’t see any of that! You weren’t there!”

“You can’t hold that against me! I didn’t know!” Inuyasha pinched his own eyes closed, trying to stop the tears from spilling over. He was at work when it happened. It took nearly an hour for news to reach him that his wife was at the hospital, and by the time he got there, his wife was on sleeping pills and his baby was dead. She couldn’t hold it against him that he never met…was it even a child, yet? Yeah, she had given birth to it, as a mother would to a healthy full-term baby, so it was a child, and yet…he never knew them so…

“It hurts but it’s not like we -”

“Don’t say “we can try again”.“ Kagome shook her head as her husband opened his eyes again, wide, as if he were surprised. 

“That’s what you were going to say, weren’t you?” She watched his mouth open and then close, confirmation enough for her. She turned out of the room, fresh tears falling from her eyes.

Inuyasha ran after her, only to have the bathroom door slammed in his faced. She locked it, and he suddenly hard half a mind to break it off the hinges and then…and then…then what? He heard the quiet sobs from the other side of the door. He swallowed thickly and wiped the tears from his eyes. He turned around and sat against the door, head clutched in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> (((This particular story connects with no other existing timelines, so don’t worry about my other Modern AU, I have already stated that they have a little baby boy in that one.))) [@feudal-prompts](https://tmblr.co/mcTfPL99H1D7Z954f4WJoqQ)[](https://tmblr.co/mcTfPL99H1D7Z954f4WJoqQ)


End file.
